The Hybrid's Secret
by ClinicallyInsane00
Summary: This is the story of the young woman who has suddenly appeared in Mystic Falls calling for Niklaus Mikaelson, but who she reveals herself to be shocks everyone.
1. Chapter 1

"Niklaus Mikaelson!" screamed a young woman storming into the home of the Originals, the Original Hybrid's siblings just watching amused at what their brother could have done to piss the young woman off. "Yes, love?" Niklaus asked speeding down to stand in front of the intruder, not a hair out of place. "Don't you 'Yes, love' me! You not only awoke your siblings, which you have been longing to do for years, but you also plan to break your curse within the month. All without a single call! I have been stuck in Chicago cleaning up YOUR mess, and I haven't gone shopping in weeks!" the woman ranted at the sufficiently cowed Original Hybrid, pausing for a second to catch an unneeded breath. Niklaus stepped forward knowing that he had to calm her now before she gained more momentum and railed him flat, he privately admitted that he may have deserved it. "I apologize, love. Your right, I should have informed you of my plans sooner. However, I did not wish to bother you unless I was positive about the facts." Niklaus soothed, in the back of his mind he registered the thump of several bodies hitting the floor. Elijah, the only one of his other siblings to be conscious, pinched the bridge of his nose looking around at his siblings exasperated. Elijah cleared his throat as he saw his brother leaning in closer to the unknown woman. The pair seemingly snapped out of it at the confirmation of an audience, having forgotten in the contentment of being with one another after so long. The unknown woman stepped forward presenting her hand "Hello, you must be Elijah. I have heard much about you, I'm Vanessa." 'Vanessa' greeted, Elijah raised her hand to his lips, his ingrained manners rising. "That I am, you must be the mysterious lady that has calmed my brother," Elijah responded to the seemingly young woman, keeping one eye upon his brother all the while. Yet Niklaus seemed to be perfectly content as he observed the people closest to him interact. Right then and there Elijah silently swore that he would protect the lady with everything he has, the same as any of his family, for as long as she kept that peaceful expression on his brother's face.


	2. Chapter 2

_London, England 1464_

_Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid, King of the Supernatural was sauntering down the street actually content for one of the few times in his 700 years on this earth, but he was knocked,quite literally, from his thoughts by the small body of a woman. Stumbling backward in order to catch himself from falling subconsciously wrapping his arm around the young lady practically falling into his lap.  
__"Oh, I'm so sorry sir. I should have been watching where I was walking. I-" the young thing rambled but was cut off as Niklaus's chest rumbled with a growl.  
"No, you do not have to apologize when you are so clearly terrified for what is following you." Niklaus refuted as he slowly let the young girl push her way out of his arms, whatever she may have been about to say was cut off by the sound of a shout. "HEY! Get back here, you little witch! I haven't earned my pay's worth yet!" a young, clearly drunk, man screamed out stumbling into the alleyway of which they were in, his pants already halfway down. It was then that Niklaus looked over the little lady who still had his arm wrapped around her, she was shaking and her dress's bodice was ripped, clearly showing what the man's intentions had been.  
Niklaus growled utterly consumed by his rage-no not rage this was far stronger than his rage had ever been, this was white-hot fire burning, he was snapped out of his murderous feelings with the whimper the small lady released. "Do not worry, I will not allow him to touch you again." Niklaus soothed, he would later wonder how this woman could invoke such powerful emotions. She shook her head "I'm sorry sir but there is nothing that you are capable of doing. I belong to him, my father had preordained our betrothal before my birth." she contradicted his promise, but all he was capable of was focusing on the return of the white-hot fire at how she had referred to herself as his.'A woman is not to be owned!' his wolf snarled pacing across the terrestrial plain of existence within his head, surprising him with the clear comprehension and protection of not only his wolf but also his vampire who was growling in agreement.  
He was brought back to his body when the young woman, who he still did not know the name of, attempted to pull away from him and proceed over to the still raging drunk man, who fortunately for him realized that should he step forward any farther he would be in great danger. 'Not that he isn't already' Niklaus thought snidely to himself still furious but it was no longer a raging inferno. Niklaus, in comparison to his inner thoughts, kept his touch exceedingly gentle. "I know that you have no reason to trust me, however I need you to close your eyes and face in the other direction."Niklaus gently coerced her into indeed facing the other way with her eyes covered, however there was unfortunately nothing Niklaus was capable of doing about the sound.  
Once he was sure that she would not be able to see, even if she attempted, without completely shifting her body which would alert his senses, he slowly and confidently stalked up to his prey. Even in his drunk ridden haze the human could clearly sense the danger from the predator on human form if the liquid running down the other man's leg was any indication. His lip curled at the action, as well as the terrible scent, though he was happy with the clear terror that the other man felt of him even if he had been warned too late of the dangerous predator for the human's instincts to be helpful. "Now you see here, this young little lady is no under my protection. Any and all actions against her will be a direct attack on me, and believe me when I say that death would be a mercy of which you would never be granted. And then once you have informed both your father and her own that the engagement is to be called off you are to walk straight off of the bridge." Niklaus viciously compelled the human no doubt leaving visible bruises, not that it would matter much with his impending death in the near future.  
Once Niklaus was sure that the compulsion had taken hold he calmed himself before turning to check on his unexpected...acquaintance. She had stayed with her face completely opposite of Niklaus, as he had asked. "It is okay to look now," Niklaus gently reassured the still anxious woman, atfer a moment of silence she slowly turned around eyeing Niklaus. "So you are one of them?" She asked, greatly confusing Niklaus, "I do not understand, my lady" Niklaus responded slightly tilting his head to the right. The young woman straightened herself, seemingly gathering her wits, before she responded "You are a creature of the night." she continued at his cautious nod "Why did you bother saving me? You could have easily left me to my own fate.". Niklaus studied the young woman before him as he responded "I truly do not know, I am drawn to you.", she returned the stare for a moment before she dropped her gaze. "Well, either way I thank you for saving me. I am Vanessa De Salma, first born to the lord De Salma." she responded formally though with a contradicting bubbly smile upon her face, Nilkaus could not resist the urge to smile himself as he returned the introduction "I am Niklaus Mikaelson, second son of the late Lord Mikaelson.". And so that night spelled disaster for many many beings, humans as well as creatures of the night, for The Original Hybrid, King of the Supernatural had found his would be Queen.  
_


End file.
